iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Masters
The Great Masters are the ruling party of the slaver city of Meereen, made up of the wealthiest and most powerful of the noble families. They preside over the city from their pyramids of sandstone, marble and limestone filled with rooms piled high with luxury purchased with gold made from exploitation and slavery. There is internal conflict between the Great Masters for control of the Great Pyramid, and three parties have formed that each vie after control. Supporters of the House of Ghazeen Dhazak One of the vassal families of the more powerful Ghazeen family, members of the House of Dhazak have lived within the city of Meereen for centuries, growing wealthy from the slave trade, and fat with the rich food that such prosperity allows. Their pyramid is located close to that of the Ghazeens, but they have long hoped to be granted control of the lavish construction currently owned by the House of Naqqan. They own many olive farms along the river Skahazadban, and are capable of fielding twelve-hundred men, a third of which are Unsullied warriors. Galare Another family that owes their success to the assistance of the Ghazeens, the House of Galare has long been involved in trade with the Ghazeen family, serving as their primary provider of timber for their fleet of warships, and thus are vital in maintaining the Ghazeen family's dominance within the Meereenese fleet. The House of Galare is also known for its dedication to the Gods of Ghis, and remains frequently involved with the Order of Graces. The current Green Grace of Meereen is from the Galare Family. Ghazeen One of the most powerful families, and in control of the largest singular fleet of warships in the entirety of Meereen, the Ghazeen are the leaders of one of the three parties seeking dominion over the city. They own land to the south and east of the city, and reside within a large pyramid in the Master's Plaza, but have aspirations to claim the seat of the House of Pahl, the Great Pyramid. Hazkar One of the lesser families considered amongst the Great Masters, and thus still incredibly wealthy in their own right, the Hazkar family are the newest of the supporters of the House of Ghazeen. Whilst they can only field two hundred men, they hope to gain more by helping the coup of the House of Pahl. They currently reside in the lower levels of the Ghazeen family pyramid, whereas the upper layers are claimed by the Ghazeens themselves. Kandaq The House of Kandaq is a long and historied family that has always focused solely on the purchase and selling of the pleasure-slaves produced in the Halls of Silk in Yunkai, and it said that every one of them spends a night being rigorously tested and audited by members of the family before being transported elsewhere in the world. The Kandaqs have a force of over three hundred men that can often be seen patrolling the city wearing helmets of bronze decorated with metal frills twisted into fanciful shapes and decorated with feathers from the Summer Isles. Their pyramid is modest, perhaps a fifth as tall as the Great Pyramid, but surrounded by vibrant gardens and fountains. Supporters of the House of Pahl Loraq Clad in vibrant tokars of varying shades of purple, indigo and lilac, the House of Loraq are of an ancient line that has produced many famous figures in its time, including military generals, naval captains and, many centuries ago, Kings. Their wealth has declined recently, with trade to the cities of Lys, Myr and Tyrosh disrupted by the presence of House Targaryen, but they remain amongst the more powerful Great Master families nonetheless. They reside in the middle levels of the Great Pyramid, and serve the current King of Meereen. Merreq Like most of the noble families of Meereen, the House of Merreq owns a great number of manses and estates in the hills to the east and south of the city, and hold a stack in the trade of fruit wines produced in the region. Naqqan The only one of the supporters of the House of Pahl not to reside within the Great Pyramid, the House of Naqqan live in a pyramid around half as tall as the limestone monolith found at the centre of the Master's Plaza, constructed from bricks black and green in colour. The wealth of the family comes from the production of oils and wine for the crops grown in the lands they own to the east of the city, as well as heavy involvement in the slave trade. They can field over nine-hundred men, and have a small fleet of warships at their disposal. Pahl Considered the wealthiest amongst all of the Great Master families, members of the House of Pahl have long enjoyed the luxuries of the Great Pyramid, from which they have presided over the city as Kings for nearly a century. They are amongst the most ancient of the slaving families, and own a pyramid near the Plaza of Service, which they use as storage for the slaves purchased at the markets before their transport across the Known World. Yherizan Owners of the largest pyramid in the city, ignoring the Great Pyramid itself, the members of the House of Yherizan have long admired the view of Meereen from atop their home of black bricks. A traditionally martial family, the Yherizans have long sought to eradicate the presence of corsairs and pirates from the Basilisk Isles and the Stepstones, but have been yet unwilling the commit their own men, ships and coin to the task. They can field just under 2000 men, half of which are Unsullied warriors. Supporters of the House of Reznak Quazzar An ancient slaver family that has strong ties to the cities of New Ghis and the Ghiscari colonies developing on the Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos to the south, the House of Quazzar seeks to seat the more powerful Reznak family on the throne so that they may further their strength and influence, and one day perhaps claim the throne for themselves. Reznak Owners of the villages that have always existed along Kyzai Pass, the House of Reznak effectively controls the Pass itself, and has the men stationed there to enforce their claim. Through their control of the only trade route that reaches Lhazar and further east still via land, they have grown particularly wealthy, and as such their modest pyramid has since grown inadequate for their aspirations. They seek to claim the Great Pyramid for themselves, and have managed to persuade members of the Quazzar family to support their claim. Neutral and Undeclared Families Rhazdar Owners of much of the Meereenese Spice Market and the large yellow and green pyramid that casts a shadow over its stalls, the House of Rhazdar is one of the ancient slaving families of Meereen. Although they still own a great number of slaves, their wealth is built primarily on the trade of spices with Qarth and Yi Ti to the east, via use of their fleet of merchant cogs. Uhlex Owner of much of the western part of the city, including Mazdhan's Maze, the House of Uhlex has often been overlooked by many of the Kings of Meereen, a fact that they are eager to change. They are amicable with the House of Pahl, but not considered vassals of the House. Zhak Owners of land to the southeast, near the source of the river Skahazadban, the members of the House of Zhak only return to the city of Meereen when seeking business, something they largely outsource to members of lesser noble families who work in their stead in return for permission to live within the pyramid of blue and purple stone, topped with a cap of bronze. They are involved in the trade of slaves, specifically those trained to work in the cramped, hot and dangerous conditions associated with the mines in the area. They are amicable with the House of Pahl, but not considered vassals of the House. Category:Meereen Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari Category:Essos